La beauté du videON HIATUS
by dysmorphologie
Summary: "Un jour, je me souviens avoir questionné mon prof de philo sur le destin. Il m'avait répondu que le destin, c'était ce qui unissait deux êtres, ce qui faisait qu'ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver, même de part et d'autre du pays." Le soir de ses vingt-huit ans, le destin frappe à la porte d'Emma Swan. Il s'appelle Henry, il a dix ans. Et ramènera Emma à son premier amour.
1. Prologue

Bon alors voilà, je sais que j'ai déjà Les séquelles de toute une vie à finir. Mais PrincessHeka m'a supplié de continuer après le prochain chapitre, qui était censé être le dernier. Alors j'ai besoin de temps pour vous pondre quelque chose qui tienne la route. En attendant, je me permets de faire une petite fanfiction, qui n'aura peut-être pas des masses de chapitres. Mais il se trouve que chaque soir je m'endors en songeant à ces scènes. Oui, et Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiens (malheureusement) pas. Si ç'avait été le cas, croyez-moi, Swan Queen serait déjà canon.

* * *

J'aimais la façon qu'avaient ses cheveux de s'éparpiller sur l'oreiller. Et ses mimiques quand elle s'endormait alors que j'avais des cours à réviser. Quand elle somnolait après l'amour, allongée sur le ventre, la couverture découvrant son dos. Je pouvais passer des heures à embrasser sa colonne vertébrale saillante, à me délecter de ses frissons quand je savais qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir. J'aimais observer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom, savourer l'intonation de sa voix. J'adorais nos fous-rires lorsque l'on commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, simplement parce que le silence nous rendait hilares. J'adorais aussi la façon enfantine qu'elle avait de manger tout le pop-corn avant même que le film commence, avant de m'envoyer en racheter.

Les rares fois où nous sortions le soir, j'aimais la voir tituber sur ses talons, chantant à tue-tête les musiques de Dirty Dancing avec une voix pleine d'alcool. D'ailleurs j'adorais lorsqu'elle me suppliait de mettre le film pour la centième fois. Et j'aimais quand elle se blottissait dans mes bras chaque fois qu'elle regardait les passages tristes des films. J'aimais nos engueulades quand l'une ou l'autre devait préparer un examen et que l'autre lui tournait autour en s'assurant qu'il ne manquait rien. J'aimais les jours où nous nous disputions dans l'unique but de nous réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

J'aimais les matins de weekend, quand elle s'enroulait dans une des couvertures pour aller faire le petit-déjeuner, qu'elle revenait avec un plateau rempli de mets. J'aimais l'attendre quand elle avait un cours qui finissait plus tard que prévu. Je l'attendais des heures entières et je faisait réchauffer une pizza, et nous nous collions l'une à l'autre sur le sol, devant une comédie-romantique, du genre qu'on déteste mais qu'on regardait dans l'unique but de critiquer. J'aimais quand elle se levait au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, les courbes de son corps nu dévoilées par la clarté des lampadaires en bas de l'immeuble. J'aimais encore plus quand elle revenait se coucher, qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans mon cou et que je grognais parce qu'elle me tenait chaud. J'adorais qu'elle m'accompagne chez mes amis parce que je savais toujours qu'elle finirait par me susurrer des paroles salaces au creux de l'oreille et que nous finirions par prétexter n'importe quoi pour partir au plus vite. J'aimais ces fois où nous ne pouvions pas attendre de rentrer, et où nous faisions l'amour sur le siège arrière de ma pauvre coccinelle. J'aimais encore plus quand elle m'embrassait avec avidité, me faisant ainsi expressément comprendre qu'elle avait envie de moi.

J'aimais plus que tout quand nous faisions l'amour, quand en atteignant l'orgasme elle me murmurait les plus belles paroles, les plus beaux je t'aime. J'aimais l'entendre jouir parce que dans ces moments là j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que nous sur Terre. J'adorais écouter nos amis parler de notre couple, leur façon de nous dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu deux personnes aussi fusionnelles avant. J'aimais sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel quand je décidais de me laisser tenter par un pétard en soirée, et qu'elle tentait de se venger en tirant elle aussi dessus.

J'adorais l'entendre rire. J'adorais l'expression de son visage en train de rire. Je me délectais de notre différence d'âge, de ses quatre ans de plus. Et au delà de tout je chérissais ces midis où je la voyais à la sortie de ma salle, et qu'elle m'expliquait d'une voix enfantine que je lui manquais déjà et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre le soir avant de me retrouver. Je la prenais dans mes bras et je l'embrassais si passionnément que parfois nous en oubliions l'heure. J'aimais nos différences, peut-être même plus que nos qualités. Parce que l'on se chamaillait tout le temps et qu'au final on se regardait avec perplexité, nous demandant toujours pourquoi on en était venu à se chamailler. J'aimais qu'elle me parle de ses parents, parce qu'elle admirait sa mère autant qu'elle la haïssait. J'aimais sa gène lorsque son père venait dîner à la maison. J'adorais ces centaines de photos qu'elle accrochait au mur, toutes de nous. Je savourais nos crises de folie, quand à trois heure du matin nous avions envie de changement et qu'on changeait les meubles de place. J'aimais Regina Mills comme on aime le soleil d'été, j'aimais son regard tendre, ses pupilles foncées, la cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre, le grain de beauté qu'elle avait sous le sein, les courbes de son corps, la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts et la sensation des siens dans mes cheveux. Elle était mon monde à elle seule, elle était tout ce qui me maintenait dans la réalité. J'aimais Regina Mills, puis elle est partie.

Comme ça. Un matin, elle est partie en cours, et elle n'est jamais rentrée. Pendant des mois, je lisais le journal chaque matin, guettant son prénom. Je surveillais même la rubrique nécrologie. Deux ans d'amour disparus. Lorsque j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, j'ai tout vendu. Absolument tout. Et je suis partie à mon tours, à l'autre bout du pays. Je n'ai gardé que deux choses de ma vie passée. Ma voiture, et une photo de Regina et moi. Une photo prise par des amis, au tout début de notre relation. Elle avait été prise dans la cuisine d'un couple de camarades, par une amie, et nous elle reflète parfaitement ce que nous étions : un couple heureux. Collées, ses yeux rivés sur mes lèvres et les miens rivés sur ses pupilles. Souriantes. J'ai toujours cette photo sur moi, glissée entre ma carte de crédit et mon permis de conduire. Parfois, je la sort de son emplacement et je la regarde longuement. Et contre toute attente je souris tendrement, avant de me rappeler que tout ça a disparu. Le bonheur et puis plus rien.

C'était il y a dix ans.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes amours, s'il vous plait ne me boycottez pas. Je sais que j'ai rien mis à jour depuis longtemps, mais j'ai une excuse en béton : j'ai passé les dernières semaines vautrée sur mon lit à regarder House MD et Fringe! Mais voilà, j'ai mis les bouchées double, j'vais finir Les Séquelles de toute une Vie, et continuer la traduction d'Incomming Messages. Merci à ceux qui m'auront pas oubliée, et plein de bisous!

* * *

Regards nerveux et odeur de pluie. Dehors, entre nuit et averse, les étoiles se mélangent aux lumières que nous croisons. Henry ose à peine parler, et pourtant je le vois se tourner vers moi à plusieurs reprises, ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer.

Il a sonné à la porte alors que j'entamais mon gâteau d'anniversaire. « Je suis ton fils », a-t-il simplement dit. J_oyeux anniversaire Emma, comme cadeau j't'envoie un gosse à ramener chez lui, soit à des centaines de kilomètres, dans un bled perdu au milieu des bois._

- Alors, Henry ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ta mère que tu venais ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un air blasé sur le visage. Bon, j'admets, ma question était un peu ridicule.

- Elle ne s'en doute vraiment pas ? je tente pour essayer de me rattraper

- Non, Regina est maléfique, répond-il simplement.

Je ris malgré moi, nerveusement. Sa mère s'appelle Regina, vraiment ? Quelle blague. Je reprends mon sérieux en le voyant hausser un sourcil.

- Elle ne doit pas être aussi méchante...

Je tente un sourire tendre en sa direction, et lui me rend un regard offensé.

- C'est le maire de la ville, et crois-moi, elle terrorise tout les habitants !

Il se renfrogne et s'enfonce à nouveau dans son siège. Eh oui bonhomme, désolée que tu apprennes ainsi que tu as une mère biologique incapable de nouer un contact vocal ou affectif avec quiconque.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? hasarde t-il en posant un regard en coin sur moi.

Je crispe mes doigts sur le volant. Voilà les questions fâcheuses qui arrivent enfin.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'élever, petit.

Les gardiens de la prison étaient un peu réticents quant au fait d'avoir un nourrisson entre leurs murs, il faut croire.

- Et mon père il ne pouvait pas t'aider ? demande t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Je réprime un rire. _Ton père ? Mieux vaut que tu ne rencontres jamais ce vaurien_.

- Ton père s'appelle Neal Cassidy. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

_Pas depuis qu'il a orchestré mon arrestation, il y a de ça sept ans, dirons-nous._

- Je pense que tu as eu avec Regina une meilleure enfance que ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir. Elle au moins, elle t'a sûrement donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr ! Je passe tellement pour un gosse de riche que tous mes camarades se moquent de moi. Et ceux qui ne se moquent pas, ils sont aussi terrorisés par ma mère que leurs parents.

Je connais cette pointe sarcastique, dans sa voix. Pas de doute, c'est mon fils. Mêmes manières, même façon de parler.  
Je soupire. À quoi bon vouloir le faire changer d'opinion. S'il est borné comme je le suis, c'est peine perdue.

- On arrivera à Storybrooke d'ici une heure, si la pluie n'emporte pas ma pauvre voiture. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois hocher la tête. _J'ai l'impression d'être sa mère_. Pensée ironique, humour mal placé.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry est déjà endormi. Il a dû passer une journée crevante, trois heures de bus pour atterrir dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas, à la recherche d'une femme qu'il ne connaît pas. Il a également hérité de ma détermination. J'attrape ma veste d'une main et la pose sur lui, pour prévenir un bon gros rhume.

Mon regard s'attarde un moment sur lui. Il a le visage de Neal, rond, pâle. Et mes yeux émeraudes. Ainsi que mes mimiques et mon caractère, visiblement. Je redirige mon regard sur la route, reposant mes deux mains sur le volants. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de choses ? Et je vais dire quoi à sa mère adoptive, moi ? « Bonsoir, votre fils a accouru chez moi parce qu'il vous trouve maléfique et qu'il a peur que vous ne lui donniez une pomme empoissonnée à la première occasion ». Et puis comment m'a t-il retrouvé ? Des questions, toujours des questions.  
Vingt-huit ans de questions. Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvée abandonnée ? Pourquoi mes profs m'ont toujours haïe ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais su me poser dans une ville ? Pourquoi cette idiote de Regina s'est-elle tirée du jour au lendemain, sans explication, sans dire au revoir ?

J'ai arrêté de compter les nuits perdues à mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler de douleur, j'ai arrêté de compter les litres de larmes que j'ai versé pour elle. D'ailleurs je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré. Un jour je me suis réveillée, et depuis je n'ai plus versé la moindre larme. Enfin, sauf quand je m'explosais l'orteil dans un meuble.  
Dans une semaine, ça fera cent-vingt mois. Dix ans. Dix années à jeter les hommes hors de mon lit chaque lendemain matin. Dix années de solitude. J'ai déménagé six fois, chaque fois à des milliers de bornes. Tallahassee est la ville qui m'a accueillie le plus longtemps, parce que nous voulions y habiter et que chaque jour j'espérais la croiser en bas de chez moi, au coin de la rue, dans un rayon de l'épicerie. D'accord, c'était stupide, cette ville compte cent quatre-vingt mille habitants.

* * *

- Henry, réveille-toi, on arrive.

Gémissements, petits yeux endormis qui s'entrouvrent.

- Je viens de passer le panneau d'entrée de Storybrooke.

Il se redresse au moment où nous atteignons ce qui me semble être le centre-ville. Petit centre-ville, visiblement, qui ne se résume qu'à une ville bordée de quelques commerces. Quelle vitalité ! D'une voix ensommeillée, Henry m'indique la route à suivre jusqu'à son domicile, et nous finissons par nous garer devant une haute bâtisse blanche dont les lumières sont encore allumées. Je laisse échapper un sifflement. C'est autre chose que mon appartement de Boston...

Alors que je détache ma ceinture, une petite main se pose sur mon bras.

- Emma, reste quelques jours, s'il te plaît...

- Je verrais demain. Ce soir en tout cas je suis bien trop fatiguée pour reprendre la route...

Il me sourit pour me remercier.

- J'ai dis que je verrais demain !

- Merci Emma ! lance t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, sort à mon tour de ma Coccinelle et la contourne.

- Henry !

Une femme brune sort avec hâte de la villa et se précipite vers le petit, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs, mon chéri... Où étais-tu ?

- Maman, je te présente Emma Swan.

Le regard chocolat de sa mère adoptive se pose sur mon visage, et mon cerveau a à peine le temps de faire le lien que je me retrouve allongée au milieu de l'allée.

* * *

Je reprends conscience dans une pièce lumineuse, la rigidité des dalles ayant laissé place au moelleux d'un fauteuil en tissu. Près de moi, trois personnes. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qui sont ces gens. Le jeune garçon à genoux près de moi, c'est mon fils. Henry. L'homme en uniforme debout derrière Henry, bras croisés, porte l'insigne de shérif. Et la femme debout près de lui, serrée dans un tailleur qui magnifie ses formes, les bras également croisés, c'est Regina Mills. Mon ex compagne, et visiblement la mère adoptive de mon fils biologique. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à mon esprit encore brumeux, mais la situation me paraît un peu tirée par les cheveux.

L'homme mal rasé est le premier à prendre la parole.  
- Je suis le shérif Graham, se présente t-il. Vous venez de faire un malaise, sûrement dû à de l'hypoglycémie ou un truc du genre...

Ou sûrement dû au choc de revoir Regina, non ? Je me tais, me redresse, sans quitter la brune des yeux.

- Oui. Sûrement.

- Ça va Emma ? me demande la petite voix de Henry.

Je mets un instant à poser mon regard sur son visage désormais familier, lui adresse un sourire réconfortant.

- Ça va. J'ai bien fais de prévoir de dormir à Storybrooke, tu ne penses pas ?

Il me renvoie mon sourire et se lève.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené des cookies, pour que tu récupère un peu de sucre !

Je hoche la tête pour le remercier, toujours aussi sceptique sur cette crise d'hypoglycémie. J'en attrape un que je porte à mes lèvres en observant Regina afin d'essayer d'analyser son attitude. C'est à peine si sa poitrine se soulève lorsqu'elle respire.

- Henry tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant.

Je frémis en entendant cette voix bien trop familière, celle qui berçait mes nuits, qui résonnait au creux de mes oreilles pour me guider vers l'orgasme, qui me murmurait des mots d'amour devant la télé.

- Je l'accompagne, ajoute Graham en attrapant le petit par la main.

Henry me fait un signe de sa main libre et suit le shérif dans l'escalier. Le silence s'installe, et elle me dévisage en silence.

- Après tout ce temps...

- Je vous demande pardon ? me répond t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Mon regard croise le sien. Glacial. Comme lorsque nous nous engueulions assez violemment pour qu'elle dorme chez des amis. Et la glace contenu dans son regard se répand dans mes veines, envahit mon cœur. Ce n'est pas une erreur. Je ne peux pas me tromper. C'est impossible qu'elle soit une autre, que je la confonde avec la femme qui a partagé ma vie dix ans auparavant. La seule explication possible est qu'elle aie oublié, qu'elle aie tout oublié de nous.

- Après tout ce temps, je rencontre enfin la femme qui élève mon fils, dis-je pour me rattraper.

Elle se détend un peu, hausse les épaules.

- À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

- À rien en particulier, je pense. Enfin, peut-être pas à une femme aussi importante...

Elle sourit, satisfaite. Regina n'aurait jamais affiché un air aussi hautain. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis submergée par une envie de pleurer si intense que si je ne m'éclipse pas, le flot de larmes risque d'inonder ce salon bien trop grand, ces meubles bien trop blancs.

- Je peux emprunter vos toilettes ?

- Bien sûr. Deuxième porte sur la gauche.

Elle mêle le geste à la parole, et en quelques secondes me voilà adossée à la porte, me mordant la lèvre assez fort pour taire mes sanglots. J'aurais préféré ne jamais la revoir. Cette femme n'a rien à voir avec Gina, l'allégorie même du bonheur. Cette femme a l'air froide, manipulatrice, arrogante.

Je sens les larmes continuer à dévaler mes joues, impossible de les maîtriser, impossible de gérer ma respiration, impossible de reprendre en main les bouts brisés de mon cœur. _Pitié, faites que la douleur cesse._

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me réjouir du fait qu'elle soit devant moi, il a fallut que la réalité de la situation vienne me heurter en pleine face. C'est définitivement le pire anniversaire de ma vie.

Je finis par sortir des toilettes une bonne poignée de minutes plus tard, après avoir tenté de faire dégonfler mes yeux rougis. Elle est assise dans le salon, face au fauteuil où j'étais précédemment assise.

- Je vous ai servis un verre de cidre. J'espère que vous aimez ça.

Je souris pour simple réponse, préférant éviter d'ouvrir la bouche et de dévoiler ma voix chevrotante. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, laisse le liquide envahir ma bouche. Bien sûr que j'aime ça, nous en buvions des litres le soir, confortablement installées devant la télé.

- Vous avez fait bonne route depuis Boston ?

- Pas eu à me plaindre. Personne sur la route, de la bonne musique à la radio, et Henry n'est pas du genre à être très bavard.  
Regina hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

- On parle bien du même Henry ?.. Il devait être intimidé. Parce que je peux vous jurer qu'il a toujours quelque chose à raconter. Pas ici, mais quand il est avec son institutrice on ne l'arrête pas.

Elle ne sait toujours pas dissimuler l'amertume dans sa voix.

Graham descend l'escalier au moment où j'allais rappliquer.

- Il s'est endormi ? s'enquit Regina.

Le shérif hoche la tête.

- Il avait besoin de parler.

La brune lance un regard vers moi, un de ceux qui veulent dire « je vous l'avez bien dis », et je lève les yeux au ciel en continuant de siroter mon verre de cidre. Je sens le regard bleu de Graham se poser sur moi, mais je ne lève pas la tête, feintant l'admiration du tapis sous mes pieds.

- Je vais vous conduire à la pension de la ville.

Doublement étonnée, je relève finalement la tête vers lui. Quelle adorable façon de me foutre dehors...

- La pension ? Il n'y a pas d'hôtel, vraiment ?

Il hausse les épaules en échangeant un regard avec Regina et je finis rapidement mon verre avant de me lever en attrapant un cookie au passage.

Je tends la main vers la maîtresse des lieux.

- Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Elle ne daigne pas la serrer, me jaugeant simplement sans se lever de son siège. Très bien, Regina Mills. Jouons aux garces.

- On aura l'occasion de se recroiser. Je vais rester quelques jours, histoire de prendre quelques vacances de Boston.

Horrifiée, elle interroge du regard un Graham qui semble de marbre.

- Storybrooke est une ville calme, dit-elle. Une toute petite ville calme.

- Raison de plus pour y rester quelques jours. Le dépaysement me fera du bien.

Son visage perd toute trace de couleur, devant pâle, exsangue.

- Soit. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour, mademoiselle Swan.

La pointe de cynisme dans sa voix me prouve que je fais bien de rester un peu. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

Je me retourne, suit le shérif jusqu'à ma voiture.

- Je vais vous conduire jusque chez Granny. Elle risque d'être un peu grognon, vu l'heure...

Ça doit faire partie des caractéristiques propres aux habitants de cette ville.

- Regina est comme ça avec tout le monde ?

J'arrive à distinguer un sourire sur son visage. Ou peut-être était-ce une grimace.

- Pour une fois elle était sympathique, croyez-moi !

Je ris légèrement, il fait de même. Au moins, en voilà un pas aussi coincé qu'il en a l'air.

- Je vous laisserais devant la pension, j'ai une nuit de garde à rattraper...

- Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit à vous.

- Merci, Emma. Passez une bonne nuit, vous aussi.

* * *

Je me gare sur un petit parking près de l'entrée de la pension. « Pension ». Ça fait un peu pension pour animaux, tout ça. Mais tant pis, ce sera toujours mieux que la banquette arrière de ma voiture, pour une fois.

Je pénètre dans le hall. Vide. À l'exception d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vautré dans un fauteuil, visiblement endormi.  
La cloche à l'entrée semble avoir réveillé la fameuse « Granny », car une femme d'un certaine âge en robe de nuit se présente au comptoir.

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi d'arriver à une heure aussi tardive, mais il me faudrait une chambre.

- Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude des touristes qui se perdent dans le coin au beau milieu de la nuit, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle remplis un formulaire et j'en profite pour me pencher en avant pour la questionner doucement.

- Il va bien ? Je demande en désignant l'homme endormi d'un signe de tête.

- Lui ? Oh, oui. Il passe presque chaque nuit ici, à guetter la femme dont il est amoureux. C'est effrayant !

- Moi je trouve ça romantique.

Elle lève un regard perplexe vers moi, fini par hausser les épaules.

- Je vous enregistre à quel nom ?

- Swan. Emma Swan.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour rappliquer, mais une voix la devance.

- Emma Swan. Comme c'est joli, comme nom.

Je me retourne. L'homme précédemment endormi s'est relevé, ses cheveux mi longs entourant un visage fin éclairé d'un regard peut-être un peu trop malicieux, d'un sourire peut-être un peu trop insistant. Ce visage me dit quelque chose, et le pire c'est qu'après les événements de la journée, plus rien ne me paraît vraiment bizarre.

Il se lève, s'approche de moi, me fixe un instant, puis ouvre la porte.

- Bon séjour dans notre charmante ville, Emma Swan, ajoute t-il avant de sortir.


End file.
